philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
Light TV - God's Channel of Blessings (Program Schedule)
DZJV-TV 33 was the UHF major terrestrial TV network of ZOE Broadcasting Network. It means the ZTV radio stations Z 100.1 FM and Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz in Metro Manila. ZTV 33 is being operated by Studio 26 Productions, with studios, satellite dish and offices at the 22/F, Strata 200 Building, Emerald Avenue, Ortigas Center, Pasig City. Program Schedule 'Monday-Friday' *4:30am - Light Up (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Bobot Bernardo) *5:00am - ZTV RadyoviZion 33 (anchored by Jonathan Jabson for ZTV 33 and Johnny Midnight for Radyo Pinas 1044 kHz) *7:30am - Maganda Morning Pinoy! (with Jun Ubrero, Justo C. Justo and Gemma Cruz Araneta) *9:00am - Doc Willie and Liza (with Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *10:00am - The 700 Club Asia *11:00am - VACC (with Alex Magno) *11:45am - BingoMillions *12:00nn - ZTV Balita sa Tanghali (anchored by Jamie Fabregas) *12:30pm - Noontime Toons (Monday-Wednesday); Classic Cartoons (Thursday and Friday) *1:00pm - ZTV Music Videos *1:30pm - United Shelter Health Show (with Jorel Tan) *2:00pm - Global Today (anchored by Madam Rosa) *2:30pm - The Flintstones (Monday); Barbie (Tuesday); The Jetsons (Wednesday); Fantastic Four '''(Thursday); '''Winx Club (Friday) *3:00pm - Madam Rosa Live (with Madam Rosa) *3:30pm - ZTV Balitakla *4:00pm - BingoMillions *4:15pm - Legal Forum (with Atty. Joji Alonso) *4:30pm - Talk to Harry (with Harry Tambuatco) *5:30pm - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) (Monday and Friday); Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) (Tuesday); PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) (Wednesday); I Love Pinas! (with Carlo Lorenzo) (Thursday) *6:00pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon (anchored by Gemma Cruz Araneta) *7:00pm - Juan On Juan (with John D. Borra) *8:00pm - Only Gemma (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) (Monday); Acoustic Show (with Paul Toledo) (Tuesday); The Buddy Zamora Musical Experience (with Buddy Zamora) (Wednesday) Destiny Live @ Studio 26 (Thursday); Urban Nights (with Mary Emme) (Friday) *8:30pm - Eddie Mesa Live @ Studio 26 (Thursday) *9:00pm - Chito Alcid Talk Show (with Chito Alcid) (Monday); The BOSS, the Conjuror (with Rannie Raymundo and Wanlu) (Tuesday); Arthur Manungtag's Timeless (with Arthur Manungtag) (Wednesday); Gimme A Break (with Gus Aldeguer) (Thursday); Mr. Shooli’s No Holds Barred (with Jun Urbano as Mr. Shooli) (Friday) *10:00pm - Live from the Lounge (Monday); Kaibigan (Tuesday); Wednesday Underground (Wednesday); Hearts on Fire (with Jonatan Jabson) (Thursday); The Bill Bailey Show (with Bill Bailey) (Friday) *11:00pm - ZTV Interactive News (anchored by Chichi Fajardo Robles and Jun Obrero) *11:30pm - Heartbeat Live (with Rey Orosa) (Monday); Tagumpay Ng Bayan (Tuesday); Legally Speaking (with Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan) (Wednesday); Usapang Legal with Willie (with Willie Espiritu) (Thursday); Philamlife on TV (with Vicente Ayllon) (Friday) *12:30am - Jojo A. All the Way! (with Jojo Alejar) *1:00am - Sign off 'Saturday' *5:30am - PJM Forum (with Bishop Lao Alconga) *6:00am - Midnight Prayer Helps (with Ms. Cel De Guzman) *6:30am - Sarap Pinoy *7:00am - Jesus the Healer *8:00am - This New Life *9:00am - Five and a Half *9:30am - The Flying House *10:00am - Superbook *10:30am - Mickey Mouse Cartoon *11:00am - Suzie's Cue (with Suzy Guttler and Jorel Tan) *12:00nn - Sweet Talk *12:45pm - BingoMillions *1:00pm - Disney’s Magic English *2:00pm - Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose *3:00pm - Jorel of All Trades (with Jorel Tan) *3:30pm - Chito Alcid Talk Show (with Chito Alcid) *4:30pm - New Generation (with Direk Noel and Cast of New Generation) *5:30pm - The 700 Club Asia *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (anchored by Zaldy Lenon and Rea Lenon) *7:00pm - On Scene: Emergency Response (with Len Manlapaz and Justo C. Justo) *8:00pm - Interactive Health (Dr. Willie Ong, Dra. Liza Ong and Dr. Philip Cruz) *8:30pm - Saturday Night Live (with Jorel Tan) *9:30pm - Spin 2 Win *10:30pm - Hostage Ko Multo *11:30pm - The Lynn Sherman Show (with Lynn Sherman) *12:30am - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *1:30am - Sign off 'Sunday' *5:30am - PJM Forum (with Bishop Leo Alconga) *6:00am - Light Up (with Ms. Cel De Guzman, Dr. Amor Adela and Ptr. Bobot Bernardo) *6:30am - Adyenda (with Joel Villanueva) *7:00am - Diyos at Bayan (with Kata Inocencio and Bro. Eddie Villanueva) *8:00am - Sunday TV Mass *9:00am - Tagamend *9:30am - Superbook *10:00am - Mickey Mouse Cartoon *10:30am - Guidelights w/ Gemma (with Gemma Cruz Araneta) *11:30am - BingoMillions *11:45am - Pag-usapan Natin (with Carmen Ignacio, Atty. Rogelio Evasco and Atty. Rolando Sibal) *12:30pm - Cartoon Theater *4:00pm - Disney’s Magic English *4:30pm - Sta. Zita at Si Mary Rose *5:30pm - The 700 Club Asia *6:30pm - ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend (anchored by Zaldy Lenon and Rea Lenon) *7:00pm - Executive Lounge (with Dale Adriatrico) *8:00pm - Spin 2 Win *9:00pm - BNP: Brunch Nation Party *10:00pm - Sunday Night Movies *12:00mn - Jesus the Healer *1:00am - Sign off with ZTV NewsBreak (hourly news capsules) ZTV News and Current Affairs 'Anchors' *Jaime Fabregas (ZTV Balita sa Tanghali) *Chichi Fajardo Robles (ZTV Interactive News) *Jun Obrero (ZTV Interactive News, Maganda Morning Pinoy!) *Zaldy Lenon (ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend) *Jonatan Jabson (RadyoviZion 33) *Johnny Midnight (RadyoviZion 33) *Rea Lenon (ZTV Balita Ngayon Weekend) *Hannah Cabanban (ZTV NewsBreak) *Madam Rosa (Global Today, Madam Rosa Live) *Tony Israel (ZTV Balita Ngayon) *Alex Magno (VACC) *Len Manlapaz (On Scene: Emergency Response) *Harry Tambuatco (Talk to Harry) *Gemma Cruz Araneta (ZTV Balita Ngayon, Maganda Morning Pinoy!, Only Gemma, Guidelights w/ Gemma) *Dr. Willie Ong (Doc Willie and Liza, Interactive Health) *Dra Liza Ong (Doc Willie and Liza, Interactive Health) *Dr. Philip Cruz (Interactive Health) *Justo C. Justo (Maganda Morning Pinoy!, On Scene: Emergency Response) *Carmen Ignacio (Pag-usapan Natin) *Atty. Rolando Sibal (Pag-usapan Natin) *Vicente Ayllon (Philamlife on TV) *Suzy Guttler (Suzie’s Cue) *Jorel Tan (Suzie’s Cue) *Atty. Rogelio Evasco (Pag-usapan Natin) *Rey Orosa (Heartbeat Live) *Atty. Lorna Patajo-Kapunan (Legally Speaking) *Willie Espiritu (Usapang Legal with Willie) 'Reporters' *Lito Laparan *Robert Arevalo *Benjie Alejandro *Nikki Tanquintic *Maurice Arcache *Jojo Dementilla *Felix Tambongco *Jackylin Lerion *Nicole Jacinto *Arthur Belarmino *Roy Aldriche Alcazar *Janice Absin Catipay *Chito Alcid